Shadows of the Moon - A Witcher Tale
by TheKingRaven
Summary: Asher of Blackreach is a witcher just trying to make a living as a monster hunter. When Nilfgaard invades he finds himself taking a contract that puts him at odds with a foe of the likes he has never faced before-The Cult of the Moon. Set in between the Witcher 2 and 3.


**[1]**

 **(NOVEMBER, 1271 – Temeria)**

It was remarkable how much the world could change in such a short time. Not too long ago Temeria had been united and one of the strongest in the Northern Realms. Now it was a string of provinces loosely held together by the king of Redania, who was now set to wed the daughter of the dead Temerian king once she came of age. The Nilfgaardian Empire also surged from the south, claiming footholds in many of the other Northern Kingdoms. Aedirn, weakened by the Kaedwen onslaught, surrendered without a fight. Kaedwen itself was in a weakened state after the death of its own king and was putting up a meager defense against the southern invaders, it wouldn't last much longer.

As if the bloodshed of war hadn't been enough, the Summit of Mages at the city of Loc Muinne had turned into a savage slaughter. The divide between humans, non-humans, and magic users had already been wide enough but what had been revealed at that summit had turned the divide into a gaping chasm. The deaths of King Foltest and King Demavend had been laid at the feet of a group of sorceresses and as a result King Radovid ordered all the mages in the city to be rounded up and burned at the stake. The city ran with the blood of magic users, and soon enough so did the streets of many castles and keeps as word spread throughout the kingdoms. The Church of the Eternal Fire now sanctioned the purge of mages and had begun actively hunting magic users forcing them to go underground in an attempt to survive.

Even up in the high peaks of the Mahakam Mountains the stench of death hung prevalent on the air, and Asher was not the only one to smell it. No, as was always the case with wars and the death and destruction they caused, things came out of the darker places of the world, things that only Asher and a few others like him had the ability to deal with. Weeks ago Nilfgaardian forces had clashed with a small Temerian garrison just outside the village of Shaddle, a small village near the base of the Mahakam range. The battle had been short and a decisive victory for the Nilfgaardian commander Gaermon de Lottez, who's forces were now building a base of operations not too far from Shaddle.

The goal was to set up a location to direct assaults on other villages that housed Temerian garrisons near the base of the Mahakam range and gain a strong foothold in Temeria. Leaving the bodies of fallen enemy soldiers out to rot in the sun was a common practice in the Nilfgaardian army, but doing so this close to the mountains was not a good idea. The smell of the decaying meat lured a beast out of the mountains that the Nilfgaardians were not equipped to deal with and as such the manticore that swooped down on them claimed a half dozen Nilfgaardian soldiers before retreating back into the mountains. It came back every few days or so and claimed more lives every time it did.

Like any good witcher, Asher kept his ears open for such tales and heard two Nilfgaardian soldiers complaining about being sent to the garrison at Shaddle because of the manticore attacks. It wasn't very often that you came across a beast such as a manticore, most of the monsters that Asher dealt with were of a rather common variety such as necrophages and the occasional golem discovered by greedy miners. He'd only ever gone after one manticore in his life and his body bore the scars from the encounter, but it had been a hell of a fight and those were the kind that made Asher really feel alive. So to hear of one in the area was quite intriguing to the seasoned monster slayer. It would definitely put a few orens in his pocket.

So he'd climbed on his horse and made the two day ride to Shaddle from Belhaven and indeed saw they had a beast problem. There were tracks in the mud, which he dutifully inspected to get a better idea what kind of manticore he was dealing with. There were three different species of the creature that inhabited the mountain ranges in the area, each one just as dangerous as the next. The tracks were large and sunk deep into the earth which instantly ruled out it being a noble manticore, which tended to be smaller and less brazen than the one attacking the Nilfgaardian forces. He strongly suspected it was an imperial manticore but until he had more to go on it was just a guess.

His first stop was the Nilfgaard camp and he was intercepted by two men in those ridiculous winged-helmets, armed with halberds that looked more ceremonial than anything else.

"Where do you think you're going?" One of them said as Asher brought his horse to a lazy stop.

"Looking for Commander Gaermon de Lottez," Asher said simply. "heard you had a manticore problem, thought I could help."

"That beast has killed six of the hunting parties we have sent after it, almost thirty men in less than three days. How are you, a lone rider, going to be able to deal with it?" the other guard said.

It was early morning and still kind of dark and Asher often forgot that people didn't share his ability to see clearly when the sun wasn't fully up yet. Still he hooked his thumb around the inside of the silver chain around his neck and lifted the small wolf medallion that hung in front of his chest so they could see it easier. "Because I'm a witcher, killing beasts is what I do."

The two guards looked at each other than looked at him. They were quiet for a moment as they studied him but ultimately the fatter of the two guards stepped out of his way and the second guard did the same.

"Don't expect a very warm welcome witcher."

"I never do." Asher said as he kicked his horse and rode through the western gate of the Nilfgaardian camp. Like most Nilfgaardian military camps it was a bustling hive of activity even in the early hours of the morning. The men were sober and sharp eyed and stood at perfect attention at their posts as Asher rode by. No one attempted to stop him as he reigned his horse in and tied it to a post near a very large tent in the center of the camp that could only be the canteen. He stepped inside the structure and glanced around, thirteen occupants at the moment all seated at long tables eating a hot breakfast that appeared to be nothing more than a steaming pile of gruel.

 _Only the officers get to eat the fine food I guess,_ Asher thought, _At least there are somethings Nilfgaard and the Northern Kingdoms have in common._

A couple of guards looked up at him from their less than appetizing meals and gave him an analytical glance. It didn't take them long to figure out what he was and most of them went back to the slop in the bowls in front of them. One however looked at Asher longer than the rest and ultimately rose from his long table and made his way over to the witcher. He wiped his mouth on the back of his gauntleted hand and pointed at the wolf medallion hanging from Asher's neck.

"Haven't seen one of those in a quiet a while." The guard said. He was just as tall as Asher and twice as wide. His black armor was emblazoned with the golden sun of Nilfgaard across his chest plate. "Figures a witcher would come calling at our gates what with this manticore we've been having issues with."

"If you'd properly dispose of dead bodies rather than just toss them in a ditch like that, then you wouldn't have any issues." Asher said to the guard. "But then men like me wouldn't have a job to do, mind showing me to someone who has the authority to hire me to kill the beast?"

"Straight to the point, you witchers never waste time do you?" the guard said beckoning him out of the tent. "Commander de Lottez is meeting with his generals, follow me."

"You are?" Asher asked as he followed the large Nilfgaardian from the canteen.

"Silas Rethaoro," the guard said but nothing other than that to indicate his station or rank in the Nilfgaard Army. Oh well, he was taking Asher to see de Lottez and that was the man that the witcher really wanted to see. Silas lead him through a series of patrols and other guardsmen and brought him to another large tent towards the back of the camp, this one guarded by men armed with swords that looked more practical than the halberds the first pair of gate guards Asher had met.

"Silas, Commander de Lottez is busy and has no time for you today." One guard said while the other kept his eyes on Asher. Both of them had their hands hovering close to their sword hilts the witcher noticed.

"He'll make time for me," the witcher said. "If he wants that manticore killed that is." both guards turned their eyes to him and glared.

"This man is a witcher, come to negotiate a price to bring Commander de Lottez the beast's head." Rethaoro said putting his hands on his hips as the two guards traded looks that were more akin to scowls than anything else. "Much like the commander I'm tired of sending our men to go and kill the damned beast only for them to get eviscerated and leave us that much more shorthanded against the Temerians and Redanians. So step aside so a professional can do the job."

The guards looked at Rethaoro and then at Asher. Their scowls darkened but ultimately they stepped aside to let the witcher and the big Nilfgaardian pass into the commander's tent. It was spacious inside and furnished with the black and gold colors of Nilfgaard, Golden Sun banners hung in each corner of the tent and in the center was a large cedar table littered with maps and surrounded by men in expensive silks and velvets. They all looked up as Rethaoro entered.

"Silas, you'd better have good reason for interrupting our planning session. Malen la Molette has joined forces with the last of the Temerian forces in the Mahakam region and we need to move quickly before the snows come, by then it'll be impossible to drive them out." A man at the center of the table said. He was tall and well muscled with a close shaven head and a thick build up of hair on his face.

"I do," Silas said stepping aside and gesturing to the witcher. "Commander Gaermon de Lottez, I present–"

"Asher of Blackreach." Asher said. "I'm a witcher, heard you've got a problem with a manticore."

The Nilfgaardian commander looked at Asher for a few moments. "Make it quick, I've got important matters to tend to." he shooed away the men crowded around him at the table and motioned for Asher to step forward. "Tell me what you want in exchange for killing the beast? It's been quite the nuisance and I cannot afford to waste anymore of my time or assets to track it down and kill it."

Asher stepped up to the table and crossed his large arms over his chest and regarded the Nilfgaardian commander for a few moments before speaking. "Before I do anything we need to discuss price, I want fifteen-hundred up front and another fifteen upon completion of the job."

"Three thousand for you to kill a simple minded beast?" de Lottez said looking up from his map and holding the witcher's gaze. "Seems like a rather ridiculously large sum to pay."

"Then by all means keep sending your own men after the manticore, but I wouldn't expect to get any different results." Asher said. "This isn't a pack of drowners or nekkers, and it isn't a simple-minded beast. It is highly intelligent, and strong and as vicious as any creature you're ever likely to come across. It will keep coming and it will keep killing your men until there aren't any left, maybe you'll get lucky and kill it before it inflicts severe losses on your garrison, most likely you won't. Your men aren't trained to kill this monster so your best and only option is to pay me what I want-"

"Or find another witcher." de Lottez said lazily, "One who might kill it for cheaper."

Asher shrugged. "You can try but witchers aren't as common as they used to be, could be an awful long time before another one stumbles upon your notice or hears the rumors and stories of the manticore attacks from your men like I did. Like you said Commander you don't have the time or assets to waste hunting the beast so just pay me and be done with it."

Gaermon crossed his arms and matched the witcher's pose and scowl almost perfectly. "Your words are true, but your price is still too steep for my liking. I will pay you twenty-five hundred once you bring me proof you have killed the beast, not before."

Asher held the Nilfgaardian's gaze for a few moments as he thought about it. Twenty-five would certainly see him through the winter and get him passage to Kovir or maybe south to Vicovaro to avoid the harsh winter of the Northern Realms. Winter was always the time of year where work was hard to come by and not just for witchers. Most of his brethren wintered down in Kaer Morhen, the old fortress home to the witcher School of Wolves, more often than not to ride out the cold until the Spring and monsters came out of their dens in greater and more frequent numbers.

"Fine, you've got yourself a witcher." Asher said. "I need to speak to any survivors from the manticore's last attack and see any corpses if you haven't disposed of them yet."

"Silas will see to what you need." Gaermon said sitting back down behind his desk. "Do make this quick witcher, dismissed."

Asher turned and left the commander's tent and found Silas leaning against a wooden post picking at his teeth with an armored finger. "Well witcher how did it go?"

"Your commander finally decided to cough up the coin required to kill the beast, now I just need information. When did the beast last attack?"

"Gaermon is pretty tight with his purse." Rethaoro chuckled. "The beast attacked four days ago just south of the fields near Kezaer. It's a small mining town mostly populated by dwarves, but there is a good heap of humans dwelling there now. We kept a small garrison there after taking the iron mine from a strong Temerian unit. Plenty of bloodshed."

"And plenty of corpses to feed on." Asher added. "Were there any survivors or men still stationed in the town?"

"We pulled most of the men out after they suffered severe losses in the manticore attack and a small attempt to retake the mine by Temerian forces a day or two afterward. We instated a constable and a earldorman though to maintain some control over the populace. Janderis Twenge is the earldorman you'll want to talk to, he'll have the information you're after. Bodryn Yondis is the constable, pulled him from our ranks. If I'm correct he was one of the survivors of the manticore attack. If talking to Twenge doesn't pan out Yondis will certainly be able to help you." The large soldier beckoned to follow him. "Some of the men stationed in Kezaer hightailed it back here after they were attacked by the beast, the damn cowards. They did bring back a few corpses with 'em, they're up in the medical tent still, Geniss ain't got 'round to burying the poor bastards yet."

"And you wonder why you've got a monster problem." Asher said.

"In case you haven't noticed master witcher there is a war on, seems like a better use of resources to tend to the living rather than the dead. The bodies aren't exactly in a rush."

The witcher shook his head as he entered the medical tent with Silas. The stench hit him hard and it was obvious that the tent was more of a morgue than a medical center. The impact of the smell actually staggered him for a moment but the big Nilfgaardian kept moving to a far corner of the room where several cots covered were laid out, each covered in roughspun fabric. A skinny man in a blood splattered jerkin was standing near the bodies and waved the pair over.

"Captain Rethaoro, I'd heard you'd found a witcher to deal with this wretched beast." the man said, unknowingly giving Asher a piece of information the big Nilfgaardian had neglected to share upon their first meeting in the canteen. "I've prepared the bodies for inspection, no doubt that is why the witcher has come here."

"Settle down Geniss," Silas said giving the man a dismissing wave of his large hand. "I didn't find the witcher he actually came to us." He made a sweeping gesture at the bodies and looked at Asher. "All yours master witcher. I'll be in the canteen if you need anything further. Geniss, Commander de Lottez wants this matter handled quickly so answer any and all questions that the witcher has."

With that the captain left the medical tent without another word. Asher stepped up to the row of bodies and pushed the smell of decaying meat from his mind as he pulled the fabric from one and inspected the wounds. Something had carved right through the man's flesh, muscle and into the bones with enough forces to crack his ribcage all along the left hand side, shredding his lungs and heart.

"This one died instantly." Asher said to himself as his fingers explored the open wounds. "Massive trauma to the torso and internal organs, lines up with the kind of force generated by a manticore."

He moved to the second body and noticed the long gashes that ran from the man's right shoulder to his left hip. He measured the gap of the gouges with his index finger and thumb. "The size of the slash marks from the manticore's claws indicate an adult, probably a male and a very large one at that."

The third and fourth bodies provided much of the same information and nothing new that could really help him figure out what kind of manticore he was dealing with. The fifth and final corpse however yielded something that the four previous ones hadn't. Lodged deep inside the sternum was a thick barb, it had impacted the Nilfgaardian soldier dead center and with enough force to smash the bones inward as if they were dried corn husks. He plucked the barb from the wound and examined it intently. It was a bright crimson color that darkened the closer it got to the tip which was pitch black. Asher turned to the camp medic and showed him the barb.

"This is all I need to know what I'm dealing with exactly."

"A barb?" Geniss asked a bit confused.

"Yes, a poisonous barb flung from the tail of a legionary manticore. The crimson color is unique to the species." Asher said as he furrowed his brow. "I wasn't aware that legionary manticore's nested in the Mahakam range, they're more common in Ofier and the Amell Mountains. Interesting."

"Will you be able to kill it?" Geniss inquired as he reached for the barb.

Asher handed the barb to the medic. "It will be difficult. Legionaries are one of the most fierce and ferocious manticore species. Tracking it will be difficult, but not impossible. Can you tell me when the attacks happened? The time of day?"

Geniss studied the barb once it was dropped into his palm. "The beast came down for its first attack on the Shaddle garrison some time ago, there was a two week gap between the first and second attacks, but after that they've become fairly regular. Every three to five days it comes out from its den in the mountains to attack our encampments along the Mahakam front."

"It attacked Kezaer four days ago, killed these five men and drove off the rest of the soldiers there, so it won't need to hunt for a while. Who might know whereabouts in the mountains this creature makes its home?"

"Rumor is its up somewhere near the Robarrow mine, but I can't be certain ask the miners in Kezaer they spend more time in the mountains than anyone." Geniss said as he pocketed the barb. "Tell me master witcher, once you find the beast how will you lure it out?"

"Normally I'd use buckthorn, but there are too many corpses spread over a wide area for it to be an effective tool." Asher said. "I'll probably have to provoke it."


End file.
